Brittany-Sam Relationship
The Brittany-Sam Relationship'' is the currently romantic relationship between McKinley High seniors and New Directions Members, Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans, also commonly known as '''Bram', Samttany or Pierevans. Overview Although Sam and Brittany have known each other since Sam transferred to William McKinley High School in Audition, they did not become close until Season Four. While Brittany was suffering from having been kicked of the Cheerios and her long-distance relationship with Santana, Sam approached her and offered to be her friend, giving her the courage to solve her struggles. In Swan Song, they become a couple after Sam confesses his feelings to Brittany, and she realizes he is the person who keeps her happy since her break up with Santana. Sam proposes and "marries" Brittany in Glee, Actually, though this is revealed to have been a faked marriage by Coach Beiste because she felt that they were too young. Episodes Season Two The Rocky Horror Glee Show While the New Directions are practicing for the upcoming school musical, Brittany confesses that she is looking forward to seeing Sam in his gold-shorts. Special Education Sam puts his arm around Brittany after she finishes her Valerie dance number at Sectionals. Comeback Brittany plays with Sam's hair during his performance of Baby ''and seems to enjoy his performance. Blame It on the Alcohol While the New Directions are playing "spin-the-bottle," at Rachel Berry's house party, Brittany's spin lands on Sam; they both look embarrased, but happy about it. They are then forced to kiss.Santana, who was then dating Sam, soon separates them. Both Sam and Brittany look happy throughout their kiss, and Sam is looking and smiling at Brittany after Santana separates them. Before performing ''Tik Tok in front of the entire school, Brittany admits that she is nervous, Sam seems to share those feelings and says that they haven't rehearsed enough. Sexy Sam is seen smiling at Brittany and shaking his head after it is revealed that she still believes that babies come from storks New York Brittany sings part of My Cup to Sam, who looks confused the entire time. Season Three Goodbye At the end of the Seniors' performance You Get What You Give, Sam is seen hugging Brittany as she leans her head in his shoulder. Season Four Britney 2.0 Throughout the episode Sam is seen giving Brittany worried and concerned looks. They dance briefly together during the New Directions performance of Gimme More and he, along with Blaine, closes the curtain after Brittany falls during the performance. Sam gives Brittany a map that guides Brittany into the auditorium. Sam tells her that he thinks he knows what Brittany's bad actions from the past days mean: Namely that she's trying to get to her lowest in order to then be able to make a glorious comeback, like Britney Spears did. When they talk, Sam seems to be the only one besides Santana who understands Brittany; she says that is probably because they're both blonde. Brittany also tells him that she misses Santana, since Santana is her girlfriend and her best friend. Sam then offers Brittany to be a new friend to her. Brittany happily agrees to this and they cuddle. Sam then tells her that all she has left to do is figure out a way to get back on the Cheerios, which is later revealed that she was successful in doing. Makeover Sam learns that Brittany chose Artie as her running mate for the student body president elections. He gets upset about it and asks Brittany why she didn't ask him. She says that she doesn't want their friendship to end, because if they lost, they would've stopped talking to each other. She uses Sarah Palin and John McCain as an example, though she refers to John McCain as Sarah Palin's grandfather. She does however convince Blaine to let Sam run as his vice-president. Later, while dressing up for the presidential debate, Sam and Brittany sing Celebrity Skin together. Brittany is seen at Sam and Blaine's after-party for winning the elections. She sits with Sam and is told that he voted for her. He also makes her feel better about losing the election by saying that Al Gore lost the election, but ended up winning an Oscar. This surprises her and asks him if it's true, to which he admits that he's not sure which makes the two of them laugh. This makes her smile since Sam always knows what to say at the right time according to her. Sam makes her laugh again by doing one of his impressions before they cuddle in the restaurant. Dynamic Duets During Kitty's and Marley duet of Holding Out For a Hero, Brittany covers Sam's eyes when Kitty does a split. Thanksgiving In Thanksgiving, Finn says he needs someone to do a dance solo with Brittany and Sam immediately volunteers saying "White Chocolate." He gets up and does sexy body moves. Brittany looks happy and claps along, while Mercedes is going "Oh boy, oh no." Swan Song After it is revealed that Glee Club is disbanded, Sam leaves a trail of cereal for Brittany to follow (since he knows that she always forgets to eat breakfast on Tuesdays) where she meets him in an empty classroom. Sam admits to Brittany that maybe half the reason Santana was always picking on him was because she knew that Sam had always had a "thing" for Brittany. He tells her that he's sad that they never got to sing a love song together and he tells her that that's why he lured her into the classroom. They sing Somethin' Stupid together, smiling and looking happy the whole time. Afterwards Sam tries to kiss her but, she backs away saying that she don't want to see him hurt by the lesbian blogging community, Sam says he is not scared of them and tries to kiss her again but she says "I can't" and walks out of the room leaving Sam depressed. They meet up again later in the hallway and Brittany explains that to Sam that ever since Santana left he's the only one that makes her smile and she doesn't want to miss out and they kiss. After they kiss, Sam quotes the movie Forrest Gump ''while doing an impression of the main character saying, "I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is." which makes Brittany laugh.They are seen later reading an email from Finn together on Sam's cell phone. Later they join the rest of the glee club singing ''Don't Dream It's Over. Glee, Actually Brittany starts giving members of the glee clubs gifts because she believes that the world is going to end. At her locker, Sam comes up to her telling her that he also believes that the world will end on December 21. Sam takes her to a classroom and presents his facts to her, and that they need to purify themselves. They organize a Mayan Apocalypse club with members of New Directions so they can tell them how they really feel. When they walk out, Sam tells Brittany that they are all naive but at least they have each other. And since the world is coming to an end, Sam performs Jingle Bell Rock for Brittany as a last hurrah. After that Sam gets on one knee and proposes to her since they only have three days to live. They then get married through the Mayan Church with the help of Coach Beiste. At the wedding, Sam tells Brittany that he always thought Brittany was super hot, smart, and his soul mate and that he's not worried about how they will end cause he has her. Brittany tells Sam that at first, she never noticed him. But then when he did a Rich Little impression and asked who he was, she knew he was special. Beiste then holds up a piece of mistletoe and the two kiss, and Sam promises to make the remaining days they have count. Four days later they are seen waking up on December 22 and realize that they are still alive and married. Later at Breadstix, Coach Beiste tells them that they are not really married because the Mayan Church doesn't exist and that they shouldn't get married right now. Both of them express a feeling of emptiness since the world didn't end, so Beiste lies to them saying that Indiana Jones discovered a new Mayan calendar that ends on September 27th 2014, cheering the two up. Later, they sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas together and Sam puts his arm around Brittany. Sadie Hawkins The girls get the assignment to prepare a song in order to ask a guy out to the upcoming "Sadie Hawkins"-dance. Brittany prepares Tell Him with Marley, after which she asks Sam out to the dance. He accepts using a Yoda impression which makes her laugh. At the dance, Brittany is seen right in front of the stage dancing and singing along while Sam and the New Direction Boys perform. Sam sings part of No Scrubs to her and playfully touches her face which makes her smile. They can be seen happily dancing together at the night of Sadie Hawkins while being watched jealously by Blaine, who has feelings for Sam himself. Naked They are ordered to see Principal Figgins together, where they are told that they have received the highest and the lowest result in this year's SAT-test. Sam instantly assumes he has received the good score, but is immediately proven wrong, when Figgins announces that Sam has a result of three and Brittany a result of 24. Sam becomes depressed immediately, thinking he is too stupid to pursuit any future career. Brittany, however, reminds him that he don't need to go to college like the rest of the seniors and still has a well-built physique with that he can shine. This makes Sam become obsessed with his body over the next couple of days. Diva In the episode, Sam watches Brittany perform in the diva-off with the other divas of New Directions. As part of the assignment, "Diva," Emma and Finn bring in Santana, which shakes things up in Brittany and Sam's relationship. During Nutbush City Limits, Sam and Brittany look uncomfortable while the Glee Club continually enjoys and dances. At the end of the performance, Brittany says it was a good performance but is wondering why Santana didn't tell her that she was here, to which Santana replies why Brittany didn't tell her that she was dating Sam. Santana calls Sam to the auditorium later where they both fight for Brittany. Sam calls her selfish for making his and Brittany's relationship about her. Santana replies that Brittany is using Sam as revenge against her because she knew it would make Santana come back to Lima. Sam counters that can't be true because Brittany is too nice for that saying, "Brittany is love". Unbeknowst to them, Brittany is watching them from the back of the auditorium the whole time, and they sing Make No Mistake, She's Mine. Sam insists Santana to let Brittany go. Towards the ending of the episode, Brittany and Santana converse in the auditorium, Brittany saying she won't break-up with Sam because she likes him and insists that Santana goes find someone new like Rachel and Kurt have, inspiring Santana to move to New York. Brittany mentions that she and Sam are going to Breadstix that night and are going to speak in British accents the entire time and invites Santana to come along, which she declines. Sam and Brittany remain together. I Do In the episode I Do, the two are sitting together and every time Santana mentions anything relating to love, she would stare at them. Brittany and Sam wave hi to Santana at the church, dance together the whole night as Santana watches at the party. The two seem happy with each other, and are unaware of Santana feeling uncomfortable. At the end of the episode, Sam and Brittany are seen dancing together and hugging while they and the New Directions perform Anything Could Happen. Guilty Pleasures They dance together during Copacabana and after that Brittany calls Sam "baby" and tells him that she's proud of him for admitting that he likes Barry Manilow. Songs Duets Celebrity sambritt.JPG|Celebrity Skin (Makeover)|link=Celebrity Skin Something stupid like i love you.png|Somethin' Stupid (Swan Song)|link=Somethin' Stupid Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''You Get What You Give by ''The Radicals. (Goodbye) *''In My Life by ''The Beatles. ''(Goodbye) *3 by ''Britney Spears. ''(Britney 2.0) *Jingle Bell Rock'' by Bobby Helms. ''(Glee, Actually) *Tell Him'' by The Exciters. (Sadie Hawkins) *''Make No Mistake, She's Mine by Barbra Streisand and Kim Carnes. (Diva) *Just Can't Get Enough'' by Depeche Mode. (I Do) *''We've Got Tonite'' by Bob Seger.'' (I Do) *Copacabana'' by Barry Manilow. (Guilty Pleasures) Trivia *They have both have been shown stripping. *Both have compasses to help guide them through McKinley. *They both have dated Santana. *A song about a cup in a competition episode has been sung by both of them. Gallery Shot0627.png Brittspov5.gif|Sam asking Brittany about Santana. Cherishfabrittana.gif Glee Brittany and Sam Kiss in Blame it On The Alcohol.jpg Tumblr lh559xeHuY1qdksono1 500.gif NOO.gif Tumblr lh5mczf7Tk1qfo58do1 500.png Tumblr lh2un7W7Jo1qbmaeno1 500.jpg MV5BODI2MTYyNzE5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk2MzAxNA@@. V1. SX640 SY443 .jpg Tumblr lmyy1f1eaN1qjd49jo1 500.gif tumblr_maot3mJNK21qcxzk1o1_250.gif tumblr_lzt494FXVN1qiizz8o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzt494FXVN1qiizz8o3_r1_250.gif Tumblr llq2xkqKGH1qhxup8o1 500.png Tumblr llrhadUgV41qhxup8o1 500.png Tumblr lm4e6o8kIj1qa1xogo1 500.png Gimmemorebritt.gif Tumblr lum9mlIaU11qit0n2o2 250.png Tumblr lum9mlIaU11qit0n2o4 250.png tumblr_lknfkiwZq21qfx9mto1_500.gif tumblr_ll1kngk1Xo1qhxup8o1_500.png tumblr_lkwzvenhrI1qhxup8o1_500.png tumblr_lkp54uTv3a1qa1xogo1_500.png Bram.png bram2.png BabyBram.gif BritneySB6.gif BritneySB5.gif BritneySB4.gif BritneySB3.gif Celebrityskin1.jpg Celebrityskin.jpg Smdbtecs.jpg Scsmbrtdbt.jpg Celebrity.JPG Sam11.gif Sam44.gif Sam994.gif Glee-4x03-sam-brittany-cap-17.jpg Bram_Wedding_kiss.jpg Tumblr mb1lnc7VqH1qd1240o9 r2 250.gif Tumblr mb1gitwV1r1qctfyqo4 250.gif Tumblr mb1lnc7VqH1qd1240o10 r2 250.gif Tumblr mb1lnc7VqH1qd1240o7 r1 250.gif jydfku.jpg oufliy.jpg kivlik.jpg iylfify.jpg Bram gross.gif tumblr_meqk3oaZtb1qzmpdjo1_250.gif tumblr_men7ev0oH61qd1240o1_250.gif 34235.jpg Bram picture.png BramFB.jpg Bram. Gif bram (1).gif bram dance.png 418GLEE Ep418-Sc36 092 595 slogo.jpg 418GLEE Ep418-Sc36 008 595 slogo.jpg 418GLEE Ep418-Sc10 100 595 slogo.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples